Don't Forget To Remember Me
by DammitimmaD
Summary: A little fic showing Ghost-Kol having a reunion with each of his siblings before he is sent back. Written to relieve my utter disappointment at the Season 4 Finale. Lots of Kol/Elijah Kol/Klaus Kol/Rebekah sibling love/hate. Expect arguments, make ups, tearful goodbyes, anger, and lots of FLUFF. R


**Title****: Don't Forget To Remember Me**

**Summary****: A little fic showing Ghost-Kol having a reunion with each of his siblings before he is sent back. Written to relieve my utter disappointment at the Season 4 Finale. **

**AN****: Hello my lovelies, as I said in the Summary, this was a product of my sheer disappointment regarding a certain baby Original vampire, and his role in the finale. **

**For my regular readers, there is a pretty important notice at the bottom you might want to read ;)**

**Rating for a little bit of swearing ;)**

**SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE**

**Anyways, on with the fic!**

**As always, I hope you enjoy and your reviews are the bees knees ;)**

* * *

Klaus had just dropped Caroline home when He appeared. It was a bit of a shock at first, he had opened the door of his car and hopped in, a spring in his step.

Why did she have this effect on him all of the time?

He went to glance back at the house one last time when he realised that the passenger seat wasn't as empty as he thought it had been.

"Honestly Nik, you had one job. Don't let the idiots raise Silas. But 'Noooo', instead I discover you've got a baby mama back in New Orleans"

Klaus blinked in surprise. "Kol" He said clearly. "Will you stay for long?" He didn't want his little brother disappearing before he had a chance to say goodbye again.

The ghost rolled his eyes but smiled at his brother sadly. "No" Kol told him. "But the veil is up for good, I have to go back, Nik. Forever"

There was a brief silence where Klaus blinked quietly. "No" He said.

"What?" Kol raised his eyebrows.

Klaus sat forward slightly. "No" He repeated. "You're not going"

A silence filled the air and Klaus was dimly aware he was still sitting outside of Caroline's house. However, right now he didn't care.

Then Kol laughed.

He threw his head back, and the little shit actually _laughed_.

Klaus glared at him until he stopped, which took a few minutes at the very least. Kol looked at him, his eyebrows almost touching his hairline as he watched his brother incredulously. "Nik, you can't just tell me to stay, it doesn't work like that"

"Well why not?" Klaus demanded stubbornly.

Kol frowned. "I don't know, just… I'm dead, Nik. I'm supposed to stay dead. Now that the veil's up, I have to go back"

"Says who?" The older brother growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

The younger scrambled for an answer. "Says… um-whoever makes these laws-I don't know!"

Klaus gave a nod and turned the car on. "Right then. You're staying. No arguments"

"I can't just _stay_ Nik. I don't have a choice" Kol said, smiling sadly. "I would if I could… But I can't. They'd just bring me back again"

But the hybrid shook his head determinedly, pulling away from the curve. "No" He said again. "You're going to stay, and they can, quite honestly, go shove a hot iron rod in some rather unpleasant places"

Kol laughed again. "Nik, I came to really say goodbye this time" He explained. "I'll be around, all the time, you just… you won't be able to see me"

"I can't accept that" Klaus snapped angrily, stamping on the accelerator.

"Well you're going to have to" Kol replied just as quickly. "Silas is still here, Nik, but the veil has closed. Until it's reopened, I'm stuck on the Other Side. So until then, you won't be able to see me" Kol put a hand on the steering wheel.

Gently Klaus eased over to the side of the road and slowed the car, fuming silently and refusing to look at his little brother. _The ghost of his little brother._

"Nik" Kol shifted in his seat but his brother refused to look anywhere but ahead at the road. "Niklaus"

Two reluctant blue eyes swept around to grudgingly meet a pair of sincere almond orbs.

So very different, yet so alike.

"I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry I'm dead, I'm sorry you're angry and I'm sorry you didn't convince the little blonde vampire to come with you to New Orleans. Honestly Nik, I don't know what you want me to do! I can't stay, but I can't go? I don't want to part on sour terms, not if it could be forever before you hear my voice again" Kol threw his arms up in the air, exasperated.

Klaus growled and turned to face him completely. "What do you want me to say Kol? Have fun? Be good? See you later? What am I meant to say while you're sitting there telling me you're returning to the Other Side where I might never see you again?"

"Goodbye!" Kol cried. "That's what one would say to another who is leaving! It's not hard Niklaus, you've done it plenty of times before!"

Klaus growled. "But it was never meant to be forever! And it will never meant to be you"

"But it was! Please don't let us leave on bad terms" Kol pleaded.

It took a few moments for the hybrid to reign in the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. "Fine" He said reluctantly. "Goodbye"

"You don't mean it" Kol whined, sounding very much like a young child waiting for an apology.

Klaus couldn't help it. He laughed. Truly laughed. "How old are you?" He questioned before he could stop himself.

Kol grinned impishly at him. "Old enough to be an uncle, apparently"

"Supposedly" Klaus said slowly.

The younger laughed. "Tell them everything about me, Nik, tell them how awesome I was"

"You would have been an awesome uncle, Kol" Klaus chuckled.

Kol grinned and nodded. "You should definitely call him Kol Junior" He suggested.

"How do you know it's a 'him'?" Klaus asked, smiling.

The ghost just shrugged, winking mysteriously. "An uncle always knows" He said pointedly.

"Sure you do" Klaus laughed, smiling sadly for a moment as he sobered up. "Goodbye Kol" He said quietly.

The ghost smiled warmly. "That's much better" He nodded happily.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "Don't be an idiot Kol" He rolled his eyes.

Another childish laugh filled the car. "Never"

Klaus snorted in amusement. "I guess I can't ask that much of you" He smiled, relaxing in his seat.

Kol chuckled. "Goodbye Nik" He laughed.

The hybrid shook his head, looking down at his lap. "You're not going yet, are you?" He looked up only to find the passenger seat empty and the car filled with a tense silence.

He sighed, a soft smile on his lips. "Goodbye Kol" He breathed.

An icy wisp of air kissed his cheek and he smiled weakly. "Always and forever Kol. I'll find a way to see you again"

* * *

Rebekah had already arrived at the grand Mikaelson Mansion when He came to her. She was lying on the bed, a laptop in front of her and she idly scrolled down her Facebook page.

"You care too much about what people think of you, Rebekah"

Her eyes widened with shock for a moment before she slowly turned her head to see Kol leaning casually against the door. "The veil is up" She breathed in shock.

Kol nodded and took a step forward. "Brilliant observation" He mocked. "I don't have long before I disappear altogether, so I wanted to say goodbye. I do not wish to part on bad terms with my favourite sister" He held his arms out wide in a nonthreatening manner.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and sat up. "I am your only sister" She growled. "What do you want?"

"See? This is what I want to _not_ do during my last few moments of being in this world" Kol snapped. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Fine, I'm sorry, there"

Rebekah closed her laptop and stood. "I want you to stop being such a dick" She cried.

"I'm sorry, _Rebekah_, I can't exactly help it, can I? Whatever I do is wrong in your eyes anyway" Kol crossed his arms.

The blond just closed her eyes and shook her head. "Just go away" She murmured, she didn't want him here. She didn't want to remember him.

"Is that what you want?" His voice was so damn _small_. Why did he have to sound so young? "You want me to go? I can. If you want… But it's going to be forever, Rebekah. This is my last chance over here unless the veil is dropped again, but I don't see anyone making that same mistake twice" He paused and took a step back. "So if you want me to go forever, fine. I will go. But I know I will regret not patching things up between us until the end of time"

Rebekah shook her head and turned away from him. "Don't do that" She whispered, hiding her face.

"Do what? Speak the truth?" Kol asked angrily. "I'm sorry, does it offend you in some way?" He paused for a moment. "You know what? I'm done apologising to you. I'm _done_. I've done it far too often and look what I have to show for it? One night of mourning after I burnt to death in the home of my killer? Another week while my own sister, my _twin_, went off gallivanting across the world with my murderers in your stupid, selfish desire for something you don't even have? No. I'm done with you" He threw up his hands in defeat. "Goodbye Rebekah, I have better ways to spend my time than to attempt the impossible and try to even things out between us" He went to turn around and disappear, feeling his chest was clenching painfully at the thought of leaving his sister like that.

It was less than a second before she reacted. "Kol wait" She cried, closing her eyes and letting the tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm sorry" She whispered, shaking her head. "I was scared"

Kol came forward and his expression softened. "I never would have hurt you, Bekah" He said quietly. "Trust me, I never would have done it"

She shook her head. "I know" She breathed. "No, I just… I want to be human, Kol. I don't want to live forever. I want to have kids, I want to grow old"

"So what about Nik's kid?" Kol asked quietly.

Rebekah paused for a moment. "What about them? He is always the one who gets what I want Kol. Why should I be happy when he can't even appreciate what he has?"

"Nik will come around, he always does" Kol rolled his eyes. "You must go to New Orleans, Bekah. It's not safe for you here"

She took a step back, frowning. "Not safe? What are you talking about? Did Elijah put you up to this? I'm not going, Kol"

"I haven't spoken to Elijah since he left, Bex. But he's right. You have an opportunity here, a second chance. This is one of nature's loopholes and you could be a family again, Bekah. I hate seeing you fight, not when I'm not there to do anything about it" Kol urged gently.

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest but said nothing, she had no argument for that.

"Don't pout, Rebekah" Kol laughed, stepping forward. "You know I'm right, it may surprise you but I am, on the odd occasion, not entirely wrong"

She couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips.

Kol put his hands on her shoulders and grinned. "So please just go with them. At least there I can keep an eye on you. If you stay here the Salvatore's will kill you. Surely you're not deluded enough to believe after everything we have done here that they would let you stay"

She wanted to argue, she wanted to tell him he was wrong, that they'd never hurt her. She was an Original.

But so was Kol.

And he was dead.

"I have to go now, Bekah" Kol said softly. "I'll always be around. But the veil is going up for good now that the witch is dead. I have to go back"

That was the last straw. Any anger she had felt towards her brother disappeared and she wrapped her arms around his waist, burrowing into his chest. He put his arms around her neck as she finally allowed herself to mourn him properly. He rested his chin on the top of her head, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Go to New Orleans, Bex. Consider it a dead man's last wish" He whispered softly, pressing a kiss to her hair.

He missed being able to touch, to physically contact another person. To hold his sister when she cried, to hurt whoever made to cry in the first place.

"I don't want you to go" She cried, her sobs muffled in his shirt.

Kol laughed softly. "A few moments ago you wanted me to leave" He chuckled.

Rebekah shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I'm sorry I ignored you all those years, I'm sorry I brushed you away. I never meant to, please. I never meant to hurt you" She looked up at him tearfully, his shirt soaked with her tears.

He smiled sadly and shrugged. "You are forgiven, Bekah. You always have been" He assured her, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Goodbye, sister"

"Don't go" She hiccupped tearfully. "Please don't go"

Kol stepped away from her embrace and grinned childishly at her, his boyish cheeks creating dimples on his handsome face. "I have to, Bex. You'll be fine without me, sister. I'll be around, maybe they'll raise the veil again and I'll get back through. I don't know" He kissed her forehead once more. "But for now this is goodbye"

She took a shaking breath and nodded. "Goodbye Kol" She whispered.

"Try to convince Klaus to name his kid after me" Kol winked playfully and Rebekah almost forgot he was dead. "Make sure he gets into as much trouble as possible"

"What makes you think it's not a girl?" Rebekah laughed tearfully.

Kol tapped his nose knowingly. "Don't forget to remember me, Bex. I'll know if you do"

Rebekah nodded, laughing at her brother's attitude. "Never Kol" She whispered.

Then he was gone.

* * *

Elijah knew the moment He arrived.

He had been finishing up some business in New York in preparation of the move to New Orleans and was staying the night in a nice hotel before he went back to Mystik Falls to convince his sister one last time to join them.

He was pouring himself a glass of bourbon when there was a slight rustle in the air. "It's been too long, Kol" He said quietly, turning around and taking a deep breath as he faced his baby brother for the first time in many weeks.

"I was about to say the same thing, brother" Kol grinned at him and took a step forward towards the kitchen.

Elijah nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "What are you doing here?"

The younger shrugged and came forward to take the glass of liquor from his brothers hand. "They lifted the veil for a day. It's back up now, so I have to go. But I just wanted to say goodbye to everyone one last time before I'm sent back to hell" Kol downed the glass in one gulp and set it on the kitchen counter. "I've already seen Nik and Bekah, I had some unfinished business with the both of them"

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Elijah asked quietly.

Kol pressed his lips together. "Nothing of much importance, to be honest" He admitted. "I've convinced Bekah to come to New Orleans" He supplied. "And I'm pretty close to convincing Nik to name the baby after me" He winked.

Elijah chuckled and nodded. "What is it really?" He asked knowingly. He knew his brother, something was bothering him, something he wanted to get off his chest before he was sent back to an eternity of Hell on the Other Side. He grimaced at the thought of his brother stuck in a world of his own, forced to watch everyone around him and surrounded by the living, yet completely and utterly alone.

"You know me too well, Lijah" Kol commented, smiling almost sadly. "I can't hide anything from you" He took the bottle of bourbon from the counter and walked away, swigging a mouthful from it.

Elijah followed him slowly. "Sit down, Kol" He said gently, nodding to the small lounge.

"As you wish, big brother" Kol nodded lazily and wandered to the couch, sitting down on one side.

The elder of the two sat beside him, watching him closely. "What is it, Kol?" He pressed softly.

There was a long silence between the two before Kol spoke, when he did his voice was so small Elijah couldn't help but be taken back to when Kol was very young. "Why didn't you care, Elijah?" He questioned, looking down like a small child. "I died and nobody cared"

Whatever Elijah had been expecting from his little brother, it was certainly not that. He blinked for a moment, in complete shock. "What?" He murmured.

Kol frowned, twisting his fingers around the bottle. "I died, I saw you all after it happened. Nik was angry, but he always is. He went and was conspiring with my killers a day after he was let out of the house. Rebekah didn't even wait a day. But I expected that from them, I expected them to be indifferent, to just brush it aside like they always do and then bring it back up later and mourn then. But I didn't expect that from you Elijah, I didn't expect you to go ahead and sympathise with the girl who had me killed. To feel sympathy when she told you her brother was dead. You just let her go. You felt bad for her and you let her walk away like nothing had ever happened" Kol looked up at his brother, a betrayed look flickering across his features.

Elijah closed his eyes for a moment, processing what he had been told. "Kol… I honestly, I didn't know it was her" He said slowly. "Klaus told me you were dead, he never said who did it. It wasn't until I got home that I found out how it happened"

"Why did you do nothing? I had to avenge myself" Kol narrowed his eyes, angry. "And I couldn't even do that right" He stood up, taking a long drink from the bourbon bottle. "Everything has always gone right for the residents of Mystik Falls no matter the consequences on everyone else! They wanted the cure, they killed thousands of people to get it and even THEN, even when they were on a mission to raise the most dangerous being to ever exist, they still come out on top! I died for _nothing_. Which I guess is fitting considering that's exactly what I lived for" He threw the bottle, smashing it against the far wall.

"Nothing! I had nothing! Niklaus and Rebekah _hated_ me! It took my _death_ for them to even admit they would miss me! You were always on their side, Elijah! Finn spent his life in a box, Father spent his life trying to _kill us all_! Surely it _must_ be fitting that the reason I died was to release a monster even greater than all of us put together!" Kol threw up his hands, shoulders slumping in defeat.

Elijah stood up. "ENOUGH" He snapped.

Kol blinked and took a step back in surprise.

"Kol this isn't about me" He said quietly. "This is about you and I _know_ you're hurting. I'm sorry I didn't react the way you think I should have, but I'm _not_ vengeful. Not anymore. Not about anything. What would I have done? Slaughtered the town? Someone would have come after us all. They have the White Oak Stake and quite honestly I want to keep Niklaus and Rebekah safe, _especially_ with this new addition to the equation"

Kol crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, congratulations" He snapped. "I hope you have fun with our nephew. I mean, I'll be there, just in another world, _alone_. Just like I've been for a thousand years" He felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. "Have a nice eternity Elijah" He murmured, feeling his stupid emotions bubbling up in his chest. "Maybe you'll do something stupid and we'll meet again" He turned away to hide the tears that were rather quickly welling in his eyes.

"Kol, stop"

He couldn't help it, he obeyed. This was his big brother. He couldn't blatantly defy Elijah.

"What?" He breathed shakily, without turning around.

He heard Elijah take a step forward. "Look at me, Kol" His voice was firm.

Reluctantly he turned around, his head bowed as he tried to wipe away his tears before his brother saw them.

"Kol, I'm sorry" Elijah said in a low voice. "But I have to protect what family I have left" He whispered. "I failed to protect you and I will regret it until the end of time, but I cannot allow the only ones with the weapon that can kill us to have any reason to end us. Not yet, at least. Not while the mother of our niece or nephew is so very vulnerable"

Kol huffed, still angry. But he wasn't angry with Elijah, he knew that. He looked down at his feet, deciding how to proceed.

But he didn't need to.

Elijah took a step forward, closing the space between them and he embraced his brother in a tight hug. Kol was surprised for a second before returning the gesture, wrapping his arms tightly around Elijah's neck.

"I am so sorry I could not protect you Kol, you must know that" Elijah whispered, feeling very vulnerable. "If I could change what happened, I would. But there is nothing more I can do but try to protect the rest of us"

Kol nodded sadly. "I know" He took a deep breath. "Goodbye Elijah"

It was a few moments before Elijah forced himself to pull away. He hated knowing that this was probably the last time he'd see his brother, the last time he could embrace him, hear him. He hated the feeling.

And he hated knowing what Kol would be going back to. He swallowed heavily and took a deep breath. "Goodbye, Kol" He said quietly. "I am sorry for your sorrow" He murmured. "And I want you to know I am incredibly proud of the man you have become"

Kol smiled weakly. "I'm going to miss this" He said, keeping his hand on Elijah's shoulder. "Keep Rebekah safe, Lijah" He murmured. "Don't let Nik ruin his chance at happiness"

"I know" Elijah smiled gently. "Never forget, Klaus and Rebekah, they _do_ love you" He added. "As do I"

Kol's smile was sad. "We really need to work on talking about our feelings before I'm staked with the only weapon that can kill us. It would have been nice to know beforehand"

"You always knew, Kol" Elijah chuckled, shaking his head.

An impish grin split across Kol's boyish face. "I know" He admitted cheekily. "But it's nice to hear it"

Elijah couldn't help but laugh, feeling tears burning in his eyes as the end drew nearer and Kol grimaced slightly.

"I have to go back soon" Kol said quietly, his smile fading. "Can I stay with you until they pull me back?"

Elijah put his arm around Kol's shoulders. "I would be honoured" He said gently.

The two wandered back towards the kitchen to get a new bottle of bourbon, Elijah poured himself a glass and slid the rest of the bottle back over to his brother who took it with a laugh.

"You know me far too well, brother" Kol raised the bottle in the air.

Elijah tapped his own glass against it and grinned. "I've had a while to learn" He admitted, taking a drink from his glass while Kol took a few long gulps.

"I guess you have, it's been over a thousand years by now, hasn't it?"

The elder nodded. "Something like that"

Kol whistled softly. "It doesn't seem so long when you think about it" He mused.

"You're right, it seems like only yesterday I was teaching you how to walk" Elijah winked playfully, if these were the last moments he was going to spend with his brother he wanted them to be happy.

Kol laughed. "And talk" He added with a grin. "That was a bad decision on your part. Or at least that's what Nik says"

"I'll admit there were times I wondered what possessed me to do it" Elijah teased. "Other times I'm bloody glad I did"

Kol beamed at him, a childish glee in his eyes. "I'd hope so, I mean, I know you absolutely adored it after my first drink of mead" His eyes twinkled with amusement.

Elijah choked on his drink at the memory and chortled with laughter. "Ah yes, that was one of our more brilliant plans" He snickered. "You are such a loving drunk. You claimed to love everyone present, and everyone who wasn't"

"I haven't changed one bit" Kol winked, swigging at the bottle.

"Not at all" Elijah chuckled, turning to put his glass in the sink. "I recall when you were trying to impress that girl, Violet, she was-" He trailed off when he turned back.

Kol was gone.

He sighed, feeling the tears pushing themselves forward. "I truly am sorry" He whispered.

"_I know, Lijah" _Came a soft whisper in the air, making him shiver despite himself.

The air returned to a warm temperature and the wind died down.

Elijah felt a single tear trickle down his cheek. "Goodbye, little brother"

* * *

**I don't know how happy I am with this, but I really hope you liked it! I'm slightly disappointed with it, considering it was incredibly hard to justify what the writers have given us regarding the Originals reacting to Kol's death. **

**If you're wondering about the Expression Triangle thing, with Kol going outside of it to see Elijah, just imagine ;) The TVD writers don't abide by logic, therefore, why should I, right?**

**IMPORTANT FOR REGULAR READERS: For my regular readers, I just wanted to let you know that this WILL be my last TVD fic following the series :( **

**I potentially will continue little Original one-offs and I will probably follow The Originals, when it starts but I am done with the constant sh*t that is flowing from the Vampire Diaries lately.**

**I mean, come on, the amount of times the writers have ruined and walked all over supporting characters just to make the main three look good is honestly getting to a ridiculous level. **

**I may be slightly biased ;) but I can definitely say the way they treated Kol's death amongst the other Originals is NOT ok with me. Hence the reason this fic was written.**

**It's managed to get to a level where it's just ridiculous how idolised the main characters are, I know that happens in every show, but come on! Elena (a newbie vampire) and Jeremy (a human) killing an Original? Elena beating Katherine? The strength of the Mystik Falls Gang is at a level of ridiculousness that I have finally decided I'm done putting up with!**

**There will probably be more fics to come of little Original one-shots, perhaps an AU fic revolving around the OV's if I ever get the time, but I am officially hopping off TVD wagon and moving on with my life. **

**Until we meet again ;) This is goodbye for now. I found the story rather fitting for it ;)**


End file.
